User blog:VanXFiona/OMA
Sergeant Max Rubin 'is a fictional character in the Zoids VS series and Zoids: Legacy. He is one of Rottiger team's Leo Master pilots. Overview Max is an ace and a renowned warrior in the Empire with a Leo Master degree of prestige, and the leader of the Helic-Guylos underground resistance group called "''Lion Hunter's Fang", and sometimes addressed by his nickname "Legendary Fang", notably Kouki Demon in Zoids: Battle Legends. Max was first the team's acting commanding officer. For some reasons, he wasn't promoted, and had Lieutenant Claudia Diamant appointed as captain, Max still holds the rank as sergeant and his superiors had him forced into a short-term absence. His short-term retirement never lasted long while Max took on a trip in Mount Iselina where he finds a red Blade Liger in the mountain's summit. As Claudia asks him for his return, Max rejoins the Rottiger with his new Blade Liger. Little known about Max's bold heroism as he wanders around the Arcadia Kingdom with his Blade Liger as he saves Prince Athle Arcadia and his three Beast Warriors from the hands of the Emperor, and he had rubbed out Blood Keel and his Phantom Knights. Personality Max's personality is similar to the Liger-type Zoid pilots such as Van Flyheight from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, Bit Cloud and Leon Toros from New Century Zero. Even though Max is shown to be a big and loud man. But he is seem to be described to be heroic and adventurous, his personality is likely an open one, many people admired him with regard. Max sometimes gets angry when someone abuses a Zoid. In the other hand, most Imperial soldiers, even Reiner, Claudia, and Kouki looked up to him as a great warrior and regarded him with great deal of respect. Max is very devoted to the team, and he is actually courageous and bold. Max has a strong sense of justice, he can't even stand the likes of Blood, Lezard, and Reika. Once in a battle, Max is shown to have a strong side, but he sometimes accept defeat when he loses, notably during his battle with Claudia with her Dark Spiner. Appearance Max has a broad face, he has a short brown hair, his eye color is lavender-purple. Max has one outfit throughout the series, this type of outfit is unique type of an Imperial uniform. The suit has only two colors, the main color is initially blue green, on the other sides are only blue. Max is seen wearing two knuckle-paded gloves, he has a brown belt on the chest, and two around the legs. For shoes, Max is wearing boots with kneepads. Ability as a Zoid pilot Max is a well-capable pilot, and good at handling Kong and Liger-type Zoids, he first piloted an Iron Kong used for mountain combats, but after a long hike, it was destroyed after being chased by herds of wild Zoids. Later, Max piloted a red Blade Liger, similar to Leon Toros' from New Century Zero. After the battle against the rogue Chimera Dragon, the Liger's color changed permanently from ruby red to pearl white, and later has a small Rottiger insignia on the armor segment of its cockpit. Max sometimes use two sets of customized weapon units, first one is a CP-15 Assault Gatling Unit were he uses this once at a time, and later the CP-12 Attack Boosters, as a promotion from Claudia. He sometimes uses the AB Unit for high-speed and long-ranged combats. It is implied that his Blade Liger appeared to possess a Strike Laser Claw attack. By Zoids Saga DS, he switches to the more flight-capable Liger Zero Falcon. The notable image of Max's new Zoid is the Jet Falcon's color, reflecting the NJR version of the Falcon, it is initially different unlike the original Jet Falcon in the Fuzors anime. The unique paint job on the Liger likely reflects Max's strong sense of heroism. Relationships Like the other characters, Max has his own unique relationships; '''Blade Liger: Max and the Blade Liger have a one-sided type of relationship. He and the Liger made a strong bond together. While other people, including Claudia see the Blade Liger as an ordinary Zoid, Max sees it as a friend. He also claimed that his Liger is his "ultimate partner". Not only the Liger understands Max's personality, it also understands Claudia's. Max is shown to get very upset when the Blade Liger risked its life during the battle against the rogue Madthunder. The Liger itself chose Max to be it's new pilot, and it will do anything to risk it's life to protect not only Max, but most likely Reiner and Claudia. Liger Zero Falcon: Unlike his Blade Liger, the Zero Falcon has a mutual relationship with Max. Like the Blade Liger, Max still has a strong bond with the Zero Falcon. The Liger's nature as a Fuzor Zoid means the Liger not only respects Max, but when the Liger starts a life as a Liger Zero X, a Jet Falcon appears at him in order for the Liger to undergo to its new evolution; into a Liger Zero Falcon. The Liger remained as a Fuzor after it fused with Jet Falcon. Reiner: Max is a father-like figure to Reiner, with Max telling Reiner the ropes in every Zoid battles he experienced. When Max retired, Reiner became shortly emotional. Reiner later on becomes overjoyed when Max returned with his new Blade Liger. Claudia: Max and Claudia are shown to have a deep respect for one another. Since Claudia first lost to Max, she has to cope up from that defeat, in other words, she rewards him a CP-12 Attack Booster for his Liger. On the other hand, Claudia sees his Liger as a mere machine. Max lends Claudia his Blade Liger from time to time, in other words for combat exercises. Kouki: Max and Kouki are shown to have a mutual respect towards one another Athle and Friends: As Max wanders alone in the Kingdom of Arcadia, he keeps on assisting Athle and his Beast Warriors on their quest to defeat the Emperor and his men. Max does keep Athle his identity secret. Blood: Max and Blood appeared hostile at one another were he first defeated Blood and his Geno Hydra by surprise. Thanks to Athle, Blood was easily defeated by the hands of Max. And in the other hand, Blood can't stand Max's intervention with the Emperor's plot. The Emperor: As Max helps Athle of restoring balance to the world. He and the Emperor appeared to be in major hostility at one another, where in Max taunts the Emperor by defeating Blood and his Phantom Knights. Quotations *''"Bring it to the front! Charge it!"'' *''"We're taking off Blade Liger!"'' *''"This is our power."'' *''"Go, Blade Liger!"'' *''"This is not your fault, Claudia. You've done your best."'' *''"This Zoid means to me, the Blade Liger is not just a friend of mine, but an ultimate partner I can rely on."'' *''"This is a fool's battle."'' *''"Well, who's waiting for us?"'' *''"Its a good thing this rabbit hunt is finally over."'' *''"Good, its a Helcat hunt! We'll take them down in one breath!"'' *''"Hahaha! You're right, he's a troublemaker, my name is Max Rubin."'' *''"I'm only a Zoid pilot, not a captain, and that's my Blade Liger over there."'' *''"Another trap, one after another?"'' *''"Terra Geist?! Seems all the cast is here!"'' *''"I'm already getting pumped, Reiner and Kouki, let's go!"'' Zoids piloted Other Zoids *Iron Kong *Chimera Dragon (temporary, for some reasons, he gave it to Claudia) *Geno Saurer (Republic Mission Mode) Personal Zoids *Blade Liger *Liger Zero Falcon (Zoids Saga DS) Trivia *Max is an ace pilot, and an Imperial soldier. He is one of the few pilots from the Guylos Empire besides Thomas Richard Schubaltz from Zoids: Guardian Force who can pilot a Republican-type Zoid such as the likes of the Blade Liger / Liger Zero Falcon. *The pearl white color of Max's Blade Liger usually reflects from the Yuji Kaida design of the Blade Liger "Mirage" *The Liger Zero Falcon Max piloted in Zoids Saga DS: Legend Of Arcadia is also a resemblance to Van's Liger Zero Caesar The King in the Chaotic Century Manga. *Max is also a character who has similar characteristics to Liger-type Zoid pilots such as the likes of Van Flyheight from Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, Bit Cloud and Leon Toros from New Century Zero, Rastani from Fuzors, and Schnell from Full Metal Crash. *Max is also a well known Leo Master from the Empire, because he is addressed by his nickname "Legendary Fang" by Kouki in Battle Legends. Category:Blog posts